futurefandomcom-20200229-history
A World Of Rebellion
A World Of Rebellion '''(AWOR for short) is a scenario where seperatist movements around the world break out for liberation from a corrupt global government. Pre-AWOR Timeline 2158 * A world war occurs between NATO and the SCO after Russia invades Alaska for oil. The war lasted for 13 years, causing massive destruction on Earth. 2172 * A global government is established to settle down aftermaths of the war. Their de facto capital are at Brussels, and the world map is now one united nation called the Union of Earth... and Switzerland. * Switzerland does not join the Union of Earth due to the fact that it was relatively unharmed during the war. 2177 * Switzerland joins the Union of Earth after the Union promises it autonomy. 2198 * '''May: '''A rumor spread round the world about the atrocities the Union commited in Europe created a public outcry. The leader of the Union declined to comment. * '''October: '''A video of an Earthling troop of soldiers killing Norwegian people in Oslo make citizens of the Union demand a satisfactory explanation for the event. 2199 * '''February: '''With high autonomy already having, Switzerland performs a swift secession from the Union and builds up its defenses. * '''June: '''Norwegian public outcry is at an all time high after another found footage of a massacre in Bergen, killing 349 people. PM Arnold Simms assures that the footage is fake. * '''September: '''Another found footage of a suicide bombing in Malmö that killed 124 people is leaked to Fakebook (copyright). The person commiting the act was seen wearing a uniform of the Union of Earth's military, the Union itself claims that "this person was an impostor." * '''December: '''An event known as "Christmas Outbreak" occured in Quebec, Canadian Dominion where a group of Earthling soldiers drops chemical gas throughout the city, causing 13 thousand deaths at the end of the day. Again, the Union declines any claim that they are involved. 2201 * '''January: ** '''January 7: '''In Shenzhen, Chinese District, a case of mass food poisoning occured, causing the deaths of over 500 people and hospitalized another 2300. ** '''January 29: '''A group of black-suited people open fire into civilians in Akihabara District, Tokyo, Dominion of Japan, causing the deaths of over 1300 people. * '''March: '''Switzerland (lol) announces its plan to infiltrate Brussels to gain intel about the Union, believing all events were caused by them. * '''August: '''Swiss findings confirm that the events in Oslo, Bergen, Malmö, Quebec, Shenzhen and Tokyo are committed by the Union of Earth. This creates a massive wave of global hatred towards the Union. * '''December: '''The Confederation of Valkyrie is proclaimed in Bergen, starting a wave of insurgency. A World Of Rebellion Timeline 2202 * '''January 12 - March 30: '''The so-called Liberation of Bergen by the Confederation of Valkyrie killed 16000 Earthling soldiers and the city comes into Valkyrie control. * '''February 1: '''The Phoenix Rebellion breaks out in Tokyo. * '''February 18: '''Akihabara District is liberated from the Union and the Phoenix moves to the rest of Tokyo. * '''April 1: '''The Union claims that "The Valkyrie and Phoenix are rogue and are threats to the Union's stability, and will be all executed when the rebellion is wiped out." * '''May 5: '''Switzerland announces financial support for the Confederation of Valkyrie and the Phoenix Rebellion, much to the Union of Earth's dismay. * '''May 19: '''The Union declares war on Switzerland, but the Burgundian Rebellion broke out and blocked part of their advance, saying "Switzerland is doing the right thing." * '''June: '''During this month Tokyo and a few other towns nearby falls under Phoenix control, while the Valkyrie has controlled a coastline from Bergen to Stavanger. However, the Union of Earth issue a counter attack of 350000 soldiers to each rebellion, and 120000 for the Burgundians. * '''August: '''Switzerland issue 80000 military combatants to assist the Burgundian Rebellion. The Confederation of Valkyrie continues to advance and takes Stavanger despite heavy pressure from the Union. * '''October: '''The Phoenix Rebellion, after gaining control of Saitama Prefecture, calls Japanese people for unity to fight against the Union of Earth. * '''November: '''The Battle of Kristiansand begins between Valkyrie and Earthling forces. * '''December 31: '''The Nova Scotia uprising occurs in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canadian Dominion. 2203 Category:Scenario Category:Europe Category:Wars